Different, But the Same
by kirathaune
Summary: Some things changed when they became lovers, but Goku thinks the important things stayed the same.


This was written for the Dreamwidth Poetry Ficathon challenge in February. I was given an Ann Sexton poem – "The Fury of Cocks" – for inspiration.

(here is a link to the poem, just replace (dot) with a "." : http:/famouspoetsandpoems(dot)com/poets/anne_sexton/poems/18211 )

~.~.~

Goku woke to bright morning sunlight shining in his eyes. He grunted and rolled over to try and escape its sleep-destroying beams.

He encountered a pale, naked shoulder. _Sanzo_.

A small, satisfied smile curved on his face as he remembered the night before. Yeah, they had done it again.

It was like a drug, this new thing between them. Goku could still count the times on his fingers, and Sanzo kept saying that they shouldn't be doing it, but more and more mornings found them naked in bed together.

Mornings after more and more nights of passionate, frenzied fucking.

The small smile widened into a grin.

Last night had been their ninth time together.

_Goku quickly learned to be patient, to eat dinner and play mahjongg or cards with the others, occasionally fight with Gojyo and wait for bedtime. Always a keen student of Sanzo's body language, he learned to read it even better, learned to recognize the signals that would tell him whether they would fuck that night or just sleep. He hoped it would be the former, but knew better than to complain if it was the latter. _

_It was a little easier tonight, since Gojyo went out drinking and Hakkai decided to spend the evening reading in his and Gojyo's room. Goku and Sanzo sat in the common room, and Goku read a comic while Sanzo smoked and finished his newspaper. _

_Goku waited, smiling when he smelled the sharp musk of Sanzo's arousal. Sanzo was hard._

_They would be fucking tonight._

_"Monkey." Sanzo rose and left the room, and Goku followed._

_They walked casually to their room, but once the door was locked and Sanzo's scripture was safely stowed Sanzo pushed Goku up against the wall and their mouths met in a ravenous kiss. They pulled at each other's clothes and tumbled naked onto the closest bed, lips and tongues seeking out newly-discovered sensitive spots. A bottle of lotion clicked open, slicked fingers stretched and then Sanzo entered him._

_Goku's world shrank to contain only Sanzo. Sanzo's dick thrusting deep inside him, Sanzo's mouth and teeth on his skin and Sanzo's hand on his aching erection._

_Everything disappeared when they were like this, aware only of each other and their rocking bodies. _

_They were God, and this was Nirvana._

Goku yawned and stretched, careful to not wake Sanzo. He loved being this close while Sanzo slept, loved that Sanzo actually _slept_ with him. He glanced over at the other bed, at its pristine covers and made a mental note to mess them up before they went down to breakfast. Their own bedsheets had been pushed and twisted down at their feet, and Goku feasted his eyes on the slender body next to his.

His gaze traveled over taut stomach muscles and angled hipbones, coming to rest where Sanzo's dick lay nestled amidst coarse golden curls. Goku gently cupped it in his hand, marveling that this soft, tender flesh had been so hard inside him last night, thrusting and pounding and bringing him undreamed-of pleasure. At other times, it has been hard in his mouth, when he would be on his knees in front of Sanzo or lying between his legs, licking and sucking while Sanzo moaned and clutched at his hair. Then Sanzo would come and his mouth would be flooded with the bitter-smoke tang of Sanzo's release. It was a taste that Goku was quickly finding addicting.

Goku wondered if Sanzo thought _he_ tasted good too, when Sanzo's mouth was devouring his dick. He hoped so, because it felt awesome when Sanzo did that to him, and he would come in the moist heat of Sanzo's mouth. It was almost as awesome as when Sanzo fucked him.

A violet eye cracked open, and a cigarette-and-whisky voice softly growled, "Monkey."

The dick in Goku's hand was hard now, and Sanzo pulled him close, drawing the covers over them to block out the sun.

Ooooh, ten times now.

~.~

They sat at the breakfast table, quiet save for the rustle of Sanzo's newspaper and the scratch of Goku's knife while he buttered his toast. Gojyo was still in bed, hungover, and Hakkai was off picking up supplies. So this morning it was just him and Sanzo, eating their breakfast like nothing had gone on an hour before. Like they hadn't just leisurely fucked under the covers, muffling their moans with slow, deep kisses.

Sanzo turned a page, and Goku ate his toast. There were no heated glances, no brushing of feet or legs under the table. Nothing would be said or done today to indicate that anything was different between them. They finished their breakfast and Goku left to gather their bags together and load up the Jeep while Sanzo went to drag the kappa's sorry, hungover ass out of bed.

Then they were on the road again, and Goku and Gojyo quarreled in the back seat while Sanzo smoked and yelled at them about the racket they were making. The fan made several appearances, and Goku noted that Sanzo was hitting him just as hard as he had hit him Before.

Before things changed between them, before they had become lovers.

And that was okay. Goku thought the best thing about this change was how it really didn't change anything at all - not the important stuff anyway. Every morning they still drove West, still fought youkai - and each other - all day, and Sanzo still bitched and complained and hit him with the fan. But today as they rode in the Jeep Goku was pleasantly sore from the morning's passion, and Sanzo's shoulders didn't seem quite so rigid.

Those were the changes that leaked over from the night, and they were okay too.

They were still God, they were just wearing clothes now and waiting until the next night, the next town, the next inn to shed them and worship each other with their bodies.

And Nirvana was wherever Sanzo was, where he was, where they were.

~.~.~

**A/N: In a meme I did recently, Lawless523 asked for Sanzo's POV during their interlude, and here it is:**

~.~

**The Same, But Different**

Bedsprings creaked, and something warm bumped into Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo woke but remained still, feigning sleep while his body instinctively readied to defend itself.

There was a snuffle, the brush of a damp mouth against his skin.

_Goku_.

Sanzo relaxed, something he would only truly do when Goku was near. He let himself drift back into a half-sleep, but his mind was waking up and thinking about the monkey. About the lithe, perfect body that he had plundered last night.

Nine times. Nine times he had been weak, had given in to his desires. Their first encounter he blamed on too much whiskey and the sight of Goku's glistening, freshly-showered ass, accidentally exposed when his towel had slipped off while Goku bent to retrieve boxers from his bag. There had been an overwhelming desire to lay his hands on that bronzed skin, and the whiskey and his dick had whispered, _Go ahead_. Sanzo had listened to both and touched him.

And Goku had touched back with an eagerness that eradicated any thoughts that the monkey was acting out of gratitude or subservience. That first night had been mostly tangled tongues and hungry hands reaching, touching, stroking, and in the sticky, languorous aftermath Sanzo had lain awake and condemned his weakness while Goku snored next him.

Whiskey might have been the culprit for that first time, but Sanzo was forced to admit his own hunger had been responsible for the other times. A hunger that shocked him, shamed him. He was supposed to be above all this. He was not supposed to be fucking someone he had practically raised, even though there was no doubt that the monkey was an adult now and didn't give a shit about words like _guardian_ and _ward_. The only words Goku cared about were _Come here, monkey_.

A warm hand touched him, cupped his dick. Sanzo opened his eyes the tiniest bit and peeked through long eyelashes. There was Goku, gazing at his body, at his dick with a mix of awe and hunger that made arousal begin to coil low in Sanzo's belly. Energy was humming around Goku, and Sanzo could feel the _want_ rolling off him in waves.

His monkey was hungry. Hungry for _him,_ and not just responding to Sanzo's advances - Goku was making his own. He felt his dick hardening in Goku's hand.

Sanzo wanted to touch back. He opened his eyes and softly growled, "Monkey." _Come here,_ his arms said as they reached for Goku, and he pulled the sheets over them and sought Goku's mouth in the newly-made dark.

Nine times? He wanted to lose count.


End file.
